Production lines, in which blanks are hot formed and subsequently press hardened to produce hot formed components therefrom are generally known from the prior art. For example, the patent publication DE10 2012 110 649 B3 describes a hot forming line for producing a hot formed and press hardened steel sheet product. The hot forming line includes a tempering station for tempering a blank and a forming tool arranged spaced and separately from the same for hot forming the blank.